Feel You
by xBlackxRosexRebellionx
Summary: Just a little one-shot I wrote about Holder and an original character I've created. Holder and Tris are an established - but secretive - couple in this story. They are at his apartment, cooking, when things get a little steamy. Due to the fact that this is a story about Holder, there will be comical moments scattered throughout. It is also rated M for sexual content. - Holder/OC


_**Author's Note:**_ Well, this is one in a series of many one-shots that I intend to write about Stephen Holder (a fictional character from the AMC TV show, The Killing) and an original character that I created to be his partner, Trista Malone. I'm taking some liberties with the plotline here since I have no intentions of following the plotline of the show. Instead of having the one-shots set in Seattle, Washington, where the show takes place, I chose to have Holder relocate to the fictional city of Jericho, Illinois – once again, a creation of my own – where he was assigned as a partner for a Miss Trista Malone, another officer who has recently been promoted to detective, after he passes his promotional exam and becomes a detective. Rather than have them start off as homicide detectives, I thought I would have them _both_ be narcotics detectives – since that was what Holder originally worked as at King County before he was assigned as Sarah Linden's partner at the Seattle Police Department in the show. I might eventually decide to change what branch of the precinct they work under. But, for now, they're narcos.

Also, in this specific one-shot, the characters – Holder and Tris – have been partners at the Jericho Police Department for 13 months, the last 5 of which they have been dating in secret. While I don't anticipate that _all_ of the one-shots I write about these characters will be smut-related, this one certainly is. If that's not your thing, turn back now. Otherwise, consider yourself warned.

Since this _is_ a story about Stephen Holder, there are bound to be comical and cheesy moments scattered throughout. I wanted to try to keep him as real as possible, as close to his character as I could. I didn't want to veer too far off of that – other than the fact that I'm making up my own plotline rather than following the one from the TV show, of course.

Lastly, the songs the lyrics are incorporated from are listed at the bottom of the story, for those of you that are wondering. I try to incorporate the lyrics from songs that I feel are relevant to the plotline or the overall theme of the chapter or one-shot into each of my stories since I tend to be one of those weirdos that listens to music _constantly_ and I often find myself drawing inspiration from certain songs while I write this chapter or that one-shot. But, without further ado, here it is:

 _ **Feel You**_

 _You don't gotta give me all your love_

 _All your love  
I just wanna feel you  
Just wanna feel you babe_

 _You don't gotta open up  
Tell me I'm the one  
I just wanna keep it real with ya_

 _I just wanna_

 _I just wanna  
Feel you now  
I just wanna feel you now  
I just wanna feel you now  
I just wanna keep it real now_

 _I just wanna feel you_

 _Feel you  
Keep it real with ya  
I just wanna feel you now_

 _Can you give me all your love_

 _All your love  
Cause I just want the real you  
I just want the real you_

 _She unfolds now  
All the feelings start to pour out  
She take off her clothes now_

 _The truth and nothing but the truth is_

 _I just wanna feel you now  
I just wanna feel you now  
I just wanna feel you now  
I just wanna keep it real now_

 _I just wanna feel you_

 _Feel you  
Keep it real with ya  
I just wanna feel you now_

 _Can you give me all your love_

 _All your love_

 _I just wanna feel you  
Just wanna feel you babe_

 _You don't gotta open up  
Tell me I'm the one  
I just wanna keep it real with ya  
I just wanna (I just wanna)_

Trista Malone and her partner of 13 months, Stephen Holder, were bustling around the small kitchen in Holder's apartment. It was the only day they had off this week and they'd already arranged to spend their downtime together earlier that week. Holder was wearing his ridiculous "O.G. – Original Grilla" apron over one of his white wife beaters and a pair of black sweatpants and Tris was currently gathering a collection of random food stains on the old, gray t-shirt – the one that was at _least_ two sizes too big on her – that she'd snitched from his closet 3 months ago when she'd been staying over one night and her favorite, short, black, cotton shorts. Wisps of long, blonde hair were falling out of her messy bun and she had a smudge of some unidentified food smeared across her left cheek.

"Hey!" Tris scolded, shooting her partner a dirty glare and swatting at his large hand as he tried to sneak one long finger into the bowl of brownie mix she was currently stirring, "I will smack you with Bob."

She held up the wooden spoon with a smiley face drawn on it in black, permanent marker for emphasis and Holder's lips curled down into a pout.

"Aww, come on, Tink. It's just a little taste. Gotta see if it's safe, ya know?" he tried to reason with her.

But she wasn't having any of it, shaking her head and retorting, "That's what you said the last _three_ times. And you haven't died yet – unfortunately – so I think it's safe."

"See… That's just… That's just mean," he replied, pointing at her with one long, slender finger.

"Call it what you want," she said, "But the next time you try to stick a finger in my food, I'm gonna smack ya with Bob."

She held the wooden spoon up once more, cocking one blonde brow at him in a blatant warning.

His lips curled down even further and he gave her the best puppy dog eyes he could manage, those warm, hazel irises gazing at her as he attempted to wear her down.

But she just shook her head at him, pointing at him with Bob for good measure before she resumed her stirring.

"That shit doesn't work on me," she reminded him.

"Yenko, your moms is bein' mean," Holder mumbled, casting a glance over at the overgrown, 8 month old German Shepherd pup, who was currently laying just outside the kitchen doorway, his chin resting on his massive paws.

The pup jerked his head up, one floppy ear dangling and the other standing erect as he cocked his head to one side, his brown eyes wide and alert.

"Don't drag him into this," Tris chided, "He's behavin' his little self over there. Don't ruin it."

"Behavin' himself? The big mutt's scared to come into the kitchen!" Holder retorted, gesturing over in the pup's direction with one large hand.

"Yenko, mommy's gonna strangle your daddy," Tris informed the pup.

The pup cocked his head to the other side, looking from Tris to her partner and back again with curiosity filling those big, brown eyes.

"Hear that, Yenk? Moms is threatenin' me," Holder said, those hazel eyes locked on Tris.

"You leave our fur baby outta this," the small blonde stated, temporarily pausing in her stirring to point the wooden spoon at her partner, "He doesn't have to be an accessory to murder."

Holder cocked one brow at her and asked, "An access…? Oh now that's just cold, Tink. That's just cold."

He shook his head before those warm, hazel eyes found the bowl of brownie mix that she was stirring once more and his tongue snuck out of his mouth to slide over his lips.

"Don't you even _think_ about it," she warned, narrowing those crystal, blue eyes at him.

But it was too late. He shot one long arm out, quicker than she could anticipate, and snagged the bowl right out of her grasp, his lips curling up into a crooked little smirk as he held it up, just out of her reach.

"Ooooo…" she growled, glaring up at him, "You fucking little prick!"

"Hey, now," he chided, "No need to get nasty. We _both_ know my prick's not little."

She cocked one blonde brow at that, setting one small hand on her hip as she tapped her foot impatiently, retorting, "Oh yeah? Maybe I lied to save your precious little ego."

His brows rose but he shook his head, chuckling, and stated in a matter-of-fact tone, "Nah. I know you well enough to know when you're lyin', Tink. And those weren't fuckin' lies when you were tellin' me how fuckin' big he was, how long and thick you thought he was. Nope. That shit was true. And the look on your face when I fuck you? You can't fake that shit, Tris. The way you moan my name and tell me how good I feel? Nah. You weren't lyin' then. But you're lyin' now."

That smug little smirk of his stretched further and further across his handsome face, making her want to reach right out and smack it right off of his face.

She narrowed her eyes at him, her voice low and threatening, as she warned, _"Holder…"_

"Tink…" he countered, cocking one brow at her.

"Hand me the bowl and no one gets hurt," she instructed, holding one small hand out towards him with an expectant look on her pretty face.

"Now why would I wanna do that?" he inquired, his lips twitching as he fought the urge to smile once more.

"Because I fucking said so," she bantered.

Normally, he would listen to her. Normally, he wouldn't be stupid enough to fuck around and risk getting his ass kicked by the small blonde. But he was having too much fun with this. It was just too damn amusing to toy with his partner. She was too easy to rile and he quite enjoyed it, seeing the fire dancing in those blue eyes, seeing the way she'd narrow her eyes and clench her jaw when she got good and mad. There was just something about her when she got all pissed off, something that turned him on when she started sassing. He didn't know if it was the curse words that spilled from those pretty, pink lips when she was chewing someone's ass or if it was the ruthless manner in which she'd pursue the target of her anger. There was just something about the petite blonde when she went into "full-on bitch mode" that excited him. In fact, one of the first lessons Holder had learned about Tris when he'd been assigned as her partner there at the Jericho Police Department 13 months ago was that hell hath no fury like the wrath of Trista Malone. He'd seen it enough times over the duration of their partnership to know that it was true. And, while it had been a little daunting the first couple of times she'd directed that anger at _him,_ now his first response to one of her outbursts was to try to cover up his raging erection to avoid the conversation he knew would surely follow if she found out that he'd gotten hard while she'd been busy chewing his ass.

He watched as she narrowed those bright, Caribbean blue eyes even further at him and he cocked one brow at her, silently challenging her, genuinely curious to see what she had up her sleeve.

"Hand it over," she demanded, curling her fingers a couple of times in the universal "gimme" sign.

But Holder's lips twitched, curling up into a sly little grin as he shook his head once more, stating, "Nah. Don't think so, Tink."

She heaved a sigh, tapping one small foot on the tile floor. But he could see the wheels turning behind her eyes. Hell he could practically hear the gears grinding. Holder wasn't stupid. He knew she was up to _something._

But he wasn't prepared when she suddenly launched herself across the kitchen at him, sending him tumbling to the floor with her on top of him, the metal bowl clattering onto the floor somewhere behind them, undoubtedly spilling the sweet, chocolatey mess all over his kitchen floor. But Holder didn't care. He had her _right_ where he wanted her, his large hands easily finding the curve of her hips and wrapping around them to hold her in place as a huge, shit-eating grin stretched across his face.

" _Damn,_ Tink! If you wanted me on my back, all ya had to do was say so," he joked.

She cocked one blonde brow, her hands finding the tile floor as she prepared to push herself up from the floor.

But Holder shook his head at her, sliding his hands down and around to find the ample swell of her cheeks and give her a firm, two-handed squeeze as he chided, "Uh-uh. You're not goin' anywhere, Tinky Dink. I like ya _right_ here."

He used his hands to push her hips down to meet his, rocking his own hips to ensure that he got the point across loud and clear.

Those baby blues grew real wide as she gazed down at him, gasping as her mouth fell open.

"Oh my God! Holder, you're _hard!"_ she cried.

"Mmm… Just for you, baby," he purred as he nuzzled the tip of his nose along the shell of her ear, his lips quirking up into a crooked little smirk as he pressed a kiss there.

He eased back, his eyes fastening to that pretty face as he tried to gauge her reaction. He didn't miss the way that she caught her bottom lip between her teeth, a sure sign that she was, in fact, affected by his bold move. And he didn't miss the fact that those long, thick, pale lashes fluttered, those pretty, blue eyes growing a shade darker, indicating that she was _definitely_ interested in what he had to offer.

He used his grip on her ass to coax her into rolling her hips once more, lifting his own hips as he ground against her, coaxing a gasp out of her this time as her head tipped back slightly and her eyes drifted shut for a moment.

"Holder…" she mumbled, her hips arching of their own accord this time and succeeding in drawing a low groan from him, "The chocolate… It'll make Yenko sick…"

"I'll take him to our room," he said, "Lock the front door. I don't want any fuckin' interruptions this time."

She shook her head in agreement. Last time they'd tried to get a little "quality time" in, her phone had gone off while she'd been in the middle of giving him one of her famous blowjobs. Shit, the woman had skills like he'd never fucking imagined! And, considering the fact that he was the first guy she'd ever used that wicked little mouth on, she was one _hell_ of a quick learner, one hell of an eager student. He hadn't believed that it was her first time when she'd gone down on him the first time. Hell, with skills like she had, it was hard to believe that he'd been her first for _anything._ But it was true. Every once in a while, he'd get these little glimpses of her insecurity slipping through in those crystal blue orbs, those fleeting little moments when she'd blush or when she seemed a little unsure if she was getting it right. But those moments were far and few between now, growing less and less frequent with every new experience they shared. And, surprisingly enough, despite the fact that he had literally been her first for _almost_ everything, she still never ceased to affect him in ways that no other woman ever had. With Tris, everything was much more intense, much more raw and intoxicating. _Nothing_ could compare to his sassy little blonde. She was the greatest high he had ever known. And she never ceased to surprise and amaze him.

He was dragged from his thoughts when he heard that familiar, soft, sweet voice inquire, "Holder?"

He looked up to see those blonde brows furrowed, her blue eyes locked on his face.

"Yeah?" he asked, working one large hand in a circle over the ample swell of her ass cheek over those infuriating shorts.

"Where'd you go?" she questioned, her voice quiet as she gazed down at him, those blue eyes studying his face closely.

"Nowhere, baby," he answered, "I'm right here."

She rolled her eyes at him but he saw her lips twitch, a sure sign that she was fighting back a smile.

"You gonna let me up so I can put the mutt in our room?" he hinted.

Her lips curled down into a pout and he couldn't help but laugh.

"It's all right, baby," he assured her, "I'll just be a minute. I'll lock up on my way back, make sure we don't hafta worry about someone walkin' in on us."

"You better be quick," she told him, leaning down to steal a quick kiss before she pushed herself up into a seated position.

Holder gave a long, low groan, his fingers flexing over her ass as his hips bucked up into hers instinctively, feeling the pressure of her groin pressed against his with her sudden change in position. He used both hands to guide her hips, grinding her down against him once more as his cock twitched in the confines of his black sweatpants, quickly rising to the occasion.

"Fuck, Tink…" he ground out, his jaw clenching at the sensation of her pressed firmly against him, "You keep that shit up and I'm gonna fuck ya right here on the goddamn floor."

The low purr of approval she gave in response had his cock twitching once more as his eyelids fluttered and his nostrils flared. If he wasn't careful, that was _exactly_ what he was going to do.

The way those pretty, pink lips curled up into a wicked little grin told him she knew _exactly_ what she was doing.

But that was only confirmed when she leaned down, slowly sliding her tongue over his ear, and purred, "You wouldn't hear any complaints outta me."

Hearing the low, husky tone of her voice, feeling the warm air of her breath fan over his ear and feeling that warm, wet, wicked tongue teasing the sensitive flesh of his ear, coaxed a low groan out of him, his hands gripping her ass tighter as a shudder ripped through his large frame.

"Just… I'll just be a minute, baby, but you gotta let me up," Holder said, his own voice dropping an octave as his arousal spiked.

Those full, sensual lips curled down into a pout and he wanted to lean up and catch the bottom one between his teeth. Those lips were so soft, so warm, so perfect. He was always tempted to lean across their desks and nibble at one when she started chewing on it while she was looking over the photos from one of their cases. He was always tempted to catch that bottom lip between his own and suck on it when he watched her eating that moose tracks ice cream she loved so much. He was always tempted to lean right in and nip at those pretty, pink lips when she'd start sassing at him. And he was always tempted to lean right in and kiss her when she was putting on lip gloss for an undercover job. Shit, it took every _fiber_ of his self-control to keep himself from leaning up right now and sinking his teeth into that bottom lip as she pouted down at him.

"Five minutes," she told him, "You're gone even _one_ second longer and you're gonna pay for it."

While Holder couldn't help but chuckle, he knew she was dead serious. But it was _his_ turn to pout when she pushed herself up onto her knees and climbed off of him, getting up onto her feet and reaching one small hand out to offer it to him.

She helped him onto his feet, refusing to let him leave her without stealing a quick but delicious French kiss, making sure to leave her taste in his mouth, on his lips, just to tease him while he was gone. She did it all the time, always teasing him just to ensure that she was all he could fucking think about. And it worked. Every… single… time…

"C'mon, ya big mutt," Holder called, fixing his eyes on the overgrown pup as he gave a jerk of his head towards the hallway of his apartment.

Yenko cast his eyes first in Holder's direction before they roamed over to his partner. When they returned to Holder once more, Holder patted his thigh and gave another jerk of his head to get the dog's attention.

"C'mon," he called, "I'm on a timer here, Stauche. Let's go."

The dog pushed himself up onto his big, furry feet then, slowly plodding along behind Holder, both ears erect as he stole one last glance back at Tris. Holder led the mutt down the hall to his bedroom, coaxing him into the room before he closed the door. Then he hurried back down the hall and made a quick stop in the living room to lock the front door before he returned to the kitchen, finding that his partner was nowhere to be found.

His brows furrowed, his hopes plummeting as he scanned the kitchen for any signs of the small blonde. Nothing. Not a trace. It didn't make sense. _She_ had been the one to tell _him_ not to be late. So where the fuck did she go?

Then he felt it, those sharp little teeth sinking into his back over the thin cotton of his wife beater. He sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth, the sound coming out as a hiss, as his eyes drifted shut, his nostrils flaring and his jaw clenching even as a certain part of his anatomy twitched.

Two small hands snuck around his sides, those familiar arms wrapping around his slender waist as those hands roamed down to find the hem of his wife beater, slipping underneath it to gently scratch at the thin line of dark hair that trailed down from his navel to disappear beneath the waistband of his sweats. The muscles in his abdomen clenched in response, his cock starting to perk up in his sweatpants.

"I think this apron needs to come off," the small blonde hinted, "It's in my way."

"Well we can't have that, now can we?" Holder asked, reaching up to slip the strap up over his head even as her small hands slowly slid back around to start working the tie around his waist loose.

The black apron hit the floor and Holder sought his opportunity to turn around, his hazel eyes locking on the small blonde in front of him, his fierce, no-nonsense partner for the past 13 months, his sweet but sassy _girlfriend_ for the past 5 months. His lips curled up into a slow, sure smile and she grinned right back, those full, sensual lips parting in one of those dazzling smiles she was known for.

"3 minutes, 48 seconds," she stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Holder's brows furrowed and he challenged, "I'm callin' bullshit on that one, Tink. I think we _both_ know I can last longer than that."

She laughed, that light, bubbly sound he'd come to love, the one that could always draw a smile out of him, and shook her head.

"Oh you'd fucking _better_ last longer than that," she retorted, that classic, Trista Malone sass slipping through even as her lips twitched as she fought back a smile, "I was referring to how long it took you to get back to the kitchen."

He gave a slow nod. So _that's_ what she'd been referring to.

He watched as her eyes slowly raked over him, those crystal blue orbs darkening and her pupils dilating as she took him all in, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip. He was caught off guard by the slight pink tinge that colored her cheeks as she sank her teeth even further into her lip. It wasn't like Trista Malone to get shy about _anything…_ unless it was when they tried something new in the sex department. And the prospect of his little blonde wanting to try something new with him piqued his interest… among other things.

Holder watched her every move, his hazel eyes locked on her as she chewed on her bottom lip, a little habit she had when she was nervous or deep in thought. And, at the moment, she looked to be both. She gave a slight jerk of her head towards the living room and turned to head in that direction, casting a glance back at him with those baby blues, and Holder was following after her without even realizing that he was moving until he was halfway across the small kitchen there in his apartment.

He followed his partner into the living room and she stopped at the old, brown leather couch, pushing herself up onto her tiptoes and reaching up to fist one small hand in the front of his wife beater as she pulled him down for a kiss.

But he stopped her, his lips just a hair's breadth from hers and his breath warming her lips as he asked, "Here…?"

She gave a slow nod, replying, "I've kinda been thinkin' about initiating your couch ever since you got to second base with me on _my_ couch."

"Tris, that was 2 months ago," he pointed out, chuckling lightly.

"I know. I just… I've wanted to, like I've _really_ wanted to, but every time I was about to ask… I chickened out," she confessed.

That caused his brows to furrow. Trista Malone had chickened out? He found that a little hard to believe.

"We've been over this, Tris," Holder reminded her, his large hands finding the ample swell of her ass and hoisting her up onto the arm of the couch as his warm, hazel eyes bore into her crystal blue ones, "You don't gotta be shy with me. I know you. If you want somethin', you talk to me and I'll hook ya up. Dial 1-900-Holder. Ask and you shall receive."

She sank her teeth into her bottom lip as she gazed up at him. His hands found her knees, wrapping around them to grasp at the bend of her knees and tugging her closer. He stepped in between those pretty thighs, slowly running his hands up the length of those silky thighs, feeling the firm muscles beneath all that soft skin. He watched as those crystal blue orbs grew darker, now a deep shade of sapphire blue, as they locked on his large hands. His lips curled up into a crooked little grin as he saw her sink her teeth even further into her lip, feeling her knees brush against the outside of his thighs even as the muscles of her thighs clenched beneath his roaming hands. Yeah. He was _definitely_ affecting her. It was safe to say that he had her _full_ attention.

He leaned down, his lips just a hair's breadth from his partner's, and asked, "Whadda you want, Tris?"

"I… I've been thinking…" she confessed, her cheeks flaming and her voice sounding a bit breathless as she kept her eyes trained on his hands, which were currently massaging her upper thighs, squeezing and rubbing at the soft, sensitive flesh there, "There's that one thing that you said you wanted to try… The one you said you thought I'd really like…?"

A long, low groan escaped Holder, his grip on her tightening as his nostrils flared, his arousal spiking.

If she was talking about what he _thought_ she was, he'd been waiting _months_ for this very moment. Hell it had nearly killed him to wait for the past 5 months but he hadn't wanted to push her. He'd wanted to wait until _she_ was ready. Because, as hard as he tried not to let it show, he was fucking crazy about the little blonde. Sure, she knew that he craved her body. She knew that he wouldn't hesitate to lay himself on the line for her at work. She knew that he'd come running if she called him when she was upset about something. But she had _no_ idea that seeing her tears made his chest tighten and his throat threaten to close up. She had _no_ idea that seeing her bleed made his whole world stop, his heart racing frantically and his mind running rampant as one thought kept repeating itself: "Make it better." She had _no_ idea that the first thought that ran through his head when someone threatened her safety, when someone shot at her or threw a punch at her, was to make them bleed, make them suffer for hurting her. She had _no_ idea that she was the _first_ thing he thought about every fucking morning when he woke up, the _last_ thing he thought about every night before he fell asleep. She had _no_ idea that she was the _one_ person that he didn't keep secrets from, the _first_ person he called when he got good news, when he got bad news, when he was excited or upset or pissed off. She had _no_ idea that she was the _one_ person that he actually _enjoyed_ the company of, that he didn't mind sharing his space with, regardless of his mood or how his day had gone.

While it sounded cheesy as fuck, it was the honest to God's truth. Holder might not have ever truly loved anyone – aside from his sister and her kids – but with Tris… With Tris, everything was just… _different._ With Tris, everything was just _real._ And for the first time in his miserable fucking life, he had a reason to wake up each morning. He had a reason to exist, a purpose to fulfill. He had someone to protect, someone to share a meal with after a long shift, someone to text in the middle of the night when he couldn't sleep. He had someone to cuddle up to and just lay low with on his days off, someone to brainstorm with at work that wouldn't immediately shut his ideas down, someone that _genuinely_ valued his opinions and craved his company – though she'd rarely ever admit it. For the first time in his life, he had found that _one_ person that understood him, that _one_ person that made him _feel._ He had that one person that genuinely _cared_ about him. And that was something he wasn't _about_ to fuck up.

"Tris…?" Holder asked, his voice soft, quiet.

He needed to hear it, needed to hear her say the words. Because, God help him, he'd been waiting 5 fucking months for this. And if he'd read the signs wrong and what she wanted wasn't what he was thinking, he wanted _her_ to be the one to say it.

She peered up at him with those bright, Caribbean blue eyes, those cheeks a bright shade of pink as she chewed at her bottom lip for a moment, gathering up the courage to say the words that would seal the fate of their afternoon.

"Holder, I… I want…" she struggled before pausing, taking a deep breath in through her nose, and giving a slight nod, continuing on to say, "I wanna feel your mouth on me…"

His breath caught in his throat, his testosterone surging, and his heart stopped momentarily, only to kick start once again, beating frantically against his ribcage. A slow, sure, crooked smirk curled at his lips and his fingers dug even further into the soft flesh of her thighs as he leaned down to nuzzle at her cheek, his lips brushing softly against her skin and the tip of his nose rubbing against her ear.

"Where do you wanna feel my mouth, baby?" he questioned, working his way towards her ear, peppering small, whispery kisses to her skin along the way, "You wanna feel it here…?"

He trailed kisses down along her jaw, heading for the slender column of her neck. Those soft, warm lips and that warm, wet tongue stood out in stark contrast when compared to the rough, raspy sensation of his goatee rubbing against her skin. But his partner shook her head, her breath catching when his teeth scraped over the spot where her pulse surged against the soft, sensitive skin of her throat.

"N-No," she stuttered, continuing to shake her head.

Holder reached up with one hand, his long, slender fingers easily finding their way to the masses of long, blonde hair that she'd pulled up into the messy bun she was known for. Once he'd managed to locate the thin, black, elastic band, he worked the outer loop loose, releasing her hair into a ponytail. Then he wrapped his fingers around the double loop of her hair tie and gently tugged, releasing her hair and tossing the band across the room somewhere. He wasn't stupid. He knew if he genuinely yanked on her hair, she'd kick his ass for sure. Trista Malone was tender-headed, yet another lesson he'd learned about his partner while on the job.

He slid his fingers into her hair, his fingers fisting those long, soft, blonde locks and tugging slightly, tilting her head back to expose her pale throat.

"How about here?" he inquired, dropping his head to press hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses down the slender column of her neck, groaning at the taste of the salt of her skin.

Her eyes drifted shut, her head tilting to the side to give him better access as a shuddering sigh escaped her, and Holder couldn't help but smirk to himself as the realization that he was the _only_ person that she allowed to touch her neck in _any_ way without tensing and jerking away from them hit him.

Tris' fingers speared through his short, light brown hair, twisting around the surprisingly soft strands, fisting in them as her mouth fell open and she murmured a husky, "A little lower…"

She heard that deep, throaty chuckle she was so familiar with, her partner's broad chest rumbling as he pressed it against hers. She gasped, feeling the vibration through the thin, cotton material that separated her skin from his.

Her nipples began to pucker and she held her breath as she felt one of his large hands slowly slide up from her hip to find the hem of the old, gray t-shirt she was wearing. Those deft fingers easily found their way beneath the baggy material, skating over soft, sensitive, bare skin as they navigated their way over her torso. Those long, slender fingers tickled their way up her side, causing the muscles there to twitch beneath them, and over her ribs. They headed further north, teasing the underside of her breast, his touch barely there, just enough to tease but not nearly enough to satisfy.

Her back arched, despite herself, and Tris' fingers tightened in his hair as he worked his mouth even lower, his teeth raking lightly over her collarbone before they found the neckline of the t-shirt she was wearing. He worked a single finger around the curve of her breast, slowly circling the generous swell as he slid his tongue over the sensitive flesh that covered her collarbone, his hot breath fanning against her, setting every nerve ending in her body on fire and coaxing an embarrassing, needy whine from her throat.

"Here?" he asked, those warm, hazel eyes peering up at her as he laved that warm, wet tongue over her clavicle once more.

She didn't miss the way his lips twitched, the corner of his mouth threatening to curl up into a smile. She wasn't stupid. She knew that he was toying with her. She knew that _he_ knew _exactly_ what he was doing.

So she called his bluff, reaching down for the hem of her own shirt with both of her hands and tugging it up and over her head, letting it fall to the floor at their feet.

She couldn't help but laugh when those hazel eyes roamed down to the ample swell of her breasts, his pupils dilating and his irises growing a shade or two darker. Her buddies had always had this old saying that every man had "his own trifecta", that every man had 3 particular things that they tended to "gravitate" towards when it came to a woman's anatomy. And, over the past 13 months, she'd come to learn that Holder was a "tits, ass, and lips" man. But, if Tris was honest, she was okay with that because, while she wasn't 100% confident with her body, she _was_ certain that she was covered in those departments. Despite the fact that they had been experimenting sexually for the past 5 months, Holder was still stunned speechless every time he saw her naked breasts. He still couldn't resist filling his hands with the generous swell of her ass when the opportunity arose. And he still couldn't tear his eyes from her mouth when she sucked on a straw, when she nibbled at her bottom lip, or when she licked her lips.

She watched as his tongue snuck out of his mouth to slide over his lips. Those lips were fucking perfect, so soft, so warm, not too full but not quite thin either. They were _perfect_ for nipping, for nibbling, for kissing. And, while Holder might have been a "tits, ass, and lips" man, Tris was a "hands, lips, and eyes" woman. She liked a man with nice, full lips, lips that she could kiss or sink her teeth into, lips that she could nip and nibble at. She'd always been a sucker for a man with pale eyes – blue, green, gray. And yet, with Holder, there was just something about those rich, warm, hazel eyes, the perfect mixture of jade and cinnamon. But, as strange as it sounded, there was _nothing_ that she found more attractive than a man with large palms and long, slender fingers. And Holder _definitely_ wasn't lacking in _any_ of those areas. Hell he checked boxes she didn't even know she'd had – the facial hair that rasped against her skin and looked so fucking sexy on him, that smart mouth that made her want to strangle him half of the time but left her laughing and shaking her head at him the other half, that crooked little smirk that never failed to make her smile, that cocky little way he'd hit on her even before they'd started dating, that typical, Holder swagger that left her biting her bottom lip while she watched him walk. Sure, she'd always found guys with tattoos attractive. She'd always liked a guy with a dirty mouth, a guy that would whisper filthy things in her ear when he thought no one else was listening. But had someone told her that she would start dating Stephen Holder 8 months after she'd been assigned as his partner, she would've laughed her ass off and asked them if they were fucking high.

And yet, there she was, her bottom lip tucked between her teeth as her partner of 13 months, her _boyfriend_ of 5 months, let his eyes roam over her half-naked body, working their way down her body slowly, almost as if he was trying to commit the sight of her to memory.

She wasn't prepared when he ducked his head, his fingers tightening in her hair as his lips melded against hers and his other hand cupped the generous swell of her neglected breast. Her back arched, a surprised cry tearing from her throat and spilling into his mouth as his tongue plunged inside the warm, wet cavern of her mouth. The slick, wet muscle tangled with her own tongue in a desperate, half-crazed dance, quickly and easily dominating hers. She submitted with a soft, breathy moan, her fingers tugging slightly at his hair as she felt that large palm and those long, slender fingers massaging her breast. She teased his tongue before letting her own retreat back into her mouth. And he took the bait, just like she knew he would. She was quick to capture his tongue between her lips, sucking greedily at it and reveling in the deep, rumbling growl that coursed up from deep within her partner's broad chest, the way he brought one large hand down to grip her ass over her shorts and yank her right up against him, thrusting those slender but powerful hips against hers.

Holder couldn't help it. The little blonde didn't fight fair. She knew _all_ of his weaknesses and she was using them to her advantage, playing him like a well-tuned instrument, coaxing the reactions she wanted from him. And, while he wasn't proud of it, his resolve was quickly slipping. But, if the throaty purr she released when he ground himself against her was any indication, it was safe to say that she was enjoying it just as much as he was.

He broke the frenzied kiss first, panting against his partner's lips as he confessed, "I wanna taste you _so_ fucking bad."

And it was true. He'd waited 5 excruciating months, working slowly to build her trust. Despite the fact that the sexual aspect of their relationship was moving _way_ quicker than he'd thought it would, there was still no denying the fact that he let Tris set the pace, not wanting to make her feel rushed or pressured in _any_ way. _She_ had been the one to initiate their relationship in the first place, having told him that he was _her_ Holder one night when she'd grown jealous because of he'd been flirting with one of the side chicks of a coke dealer they'd been trying to bust. That had been the night that she'd chewed his ass for flirting with the other woman – something he'd only done in order to try to gain information on the dealer in the first place – and then proceeded to push him up against his own damn car and give him a kiss he'd _never_ forget. And that had sealed the deal. That had been the day that they had gone from "my partner" to "my girl" and "my Holder".

But Holder hadn't been prepared for how quickly things had escalated between the two of them. Hell he'd been _shocked_ by how quickly the sexual experimentation between the two of them had progressed from that point. In just 5 months' time, he'd not only "gotten to second base with her" as she'd called it tonight, but he'd also had sex with her a grand total of 8 times and she'd given him half a dozen of the best fucking blowjobs he'd ever had in his 25 years of life. And that wasn't including the 13 make-out sessions they'd had between her couch and his or her bedroom or even his living room floor. But who was counting? Holder couldn't complain about the way things were going between the two of them. But burying his face between those soft, silky thighs? That was the _one_ fucking thing that he'd wanted to do more than take that next breath of air since the moment she'd officially staked her claim on him that night 5 months ago.

"Then fucking do it," she panted, surprising him with her bold approach.

While she was always confident on the job, while she never hesitated to state her opinion or voice a witty retort when they spent time together as friends, the only time she was bold when they got intimate was when she grew aroused enough that she was past the point of caring.

But, if this was what she really wanted, Holder wasn't going to waste the fucking opportunity. He reached for the hem of his wife beater, tugging it up and over his head before he let it fall to the floor. His large hands found the ample swell of her ass, grasping her firmly as he slid her off of the arm of the couch and onto his slender hips, maneuvering them around to the front of the couch and laying her out on the old, brown leather cushions.

The grin that curled at his partner's lips, that sly, crooked one that Trista Malone was known for, had his own lips twitching, a stupid, shit-eating grin threatening to stretch clear across his face as he peered down at her. She sifted her fingers through his short hair, guiding him down so that she could close the gap between them, pressing those soft, warm, full lips to his and giving a little hum of approval as her tongue slowly traced his bottom lip.

There was nothing like kissing Trista Malone, the sweet, heady scent of her perfume and her shower gel flooding his senses, the sensual scent of amber mixed with ripe raspberries, sweet clementine, and a hint of champagne. The warm, wet cavern of her mouth tasted like the rich, delicious chocolate from the brownie batter she'd been secretly stealing samples of mixed with the Mike's Hard Strawberry Lemonade she'd been sipping on: the tangy taste of lemons, the strong kick of vodka, and the soft, subtle sweetness of strawberries. That soft, yielding, curvy body beneath his long, lean one, the way she slowly snuck those small hands up the length of his back, sliding over the muscles and causing them to bunch beneath her whispery touches as she made her way up to grasp his shoulder in one hand and his hair in the other, it was almost too much. Almost.

But when she eased back from the kiss to catch her breath and he opened his eyes to find all that long, blonde hair spread haphazardly across the brown, leather cushion of his couch, those bright blue eyes peering up at him as she smiled up at him, he felt his chest tighten. _God_ he fucking wanted this. He wanted _her._

And when she reached down to take his large hand in her smaller one, guiding it down between their bodies to slip it under the waistband of those short, black, cotton shorts to that secret spot between her legs, revealing the fact that her panties were, in fact, wet for him, he couldn't suppress the low growl that rumbled up from his chest. The way she gasped, her eyes fluttering shut and her hips bucking towards his hand when he pressed a finger to that little bundle of nerves hidden between her folds over the thin cotton of her boy shorts, told him she was _more_ than ready.

But then she parted those pretty, pink lips and whined, "Holder, please…"

And that was all Holder needed to hear.

He pushed himself up onto his knees, his hands reaching for the waistband of her shorts and tugging, sliding them down those long, slender, toned legs and pitching them over one shoulder to land somewhere on the floor of his living room. His eyes fastened to the black, cotton boy shorts that had been hiding beneath those shorts, the bold, black letters on the white waistband announcing "Victoria's Secret". Rather than be disappointed by the fact that she hadn't worn some skimpy little lacy thong – something his partner not-so-affectionately called "butt floss" – or some elaborately designed little silk number, Holder couldn't help but smile when he discovered the plain, black, cotton boy shorts with a white waistband. They suited his partner. She wasn't the kind to wear silk or lace. She wasn't the kind to wear skimpy, barely there lingerie or fancy clothes. She didn't dress to impress. She dressed for comfort. And that was just one of the many reasons he loved waking up to find her lying beside him on one of their days off, clad only in one of his over-sized t-shirts and a pair of her boy shorts or – if he was _really_ lucky – nothing at all, her wild, blonde hair splayed across the pillow next to his or tickling his bare chest.

"Holder…?" she asked, her voice quiet, hesitant, "Is this okay?"

" _Fuck_ yes!" he replied, nodding energetically, making her giggle as she grinned up at him, "I just got a little distracted is all."

She laughed even harder at that.

"Well, maybe if I'm distracting you, we should just leave the panties on," she teased playfully.

" _Oh_ no!" he cried, shaking his head hard, "Those are _definitely_ comin' off!"

She erupted into another fit of giggles but nodded her head, agreeing, "All right. But I think you're a little overdressed, don't you?"

Holder didn't miss the way that his partner's baby blues darkened to a deep, sapphire blue when they locked on the crotch of his black sweatpants, which were riding low on his hips, undoubtedly eyeing the erection he was sporting for her. Her response was always the same when she discovered that he was aroused for her, her eyes darkening and her tongue slipping out of her mouth to slide over her lips before she sank those sharp little teeth into her bottom lip. There was never any doubt that she got off on it.

But that was just Tris. She was the _only_ woman that he'd encountered that actually enjoyed pleasing him just as much as she enjoyed it when _he_ pleased _her._ Fuck she got off on getting _him_ off. She was the kind of woman that refused to let him go without. If he did a favor for her, he knew she would return the favor just as soon as she came back down from her high. And, half of the time, she insisted that he got off _before_ she did, something he wasn't accustomed to. It wasn't that she felt obligated. She simply – and genuinely – _wanted_ to please him. If there was one thing that he'd learned from the past 5 months' worth of dating his partner, it was that _nothing_ excited her more than knowing that _she_ was the reason he reached that peak. And that was something that Holder wasn't used to.

Holder was used to women expecting theirs first, used to having a woman call it quits when she got what she wanted and leaving him to either stare at the ceiling until his not-so-little problem went down or wait until they left to work off a little steam. He was used to women looking down on him, judging him, using him for their own pleasure and completely disregarding any thoughts or feelings he might have. He was used to doing things their way, not his. But Tris? Shit, she was as selfless as they came. And that was _definitely_ taking some time to get used to.

His partner gave a low purr, her eyes growing heavy-lidded, and reached out to snag him by the waistband of his sweatpants, giving a slight tug and a backward jerk of her head, hinting for him to come closer.

Holder hunched over her once more, smirk curling at his lips as he gazed down at her, his hazel eyes slowly roaming over all that soft, silken skin. He positioned himself between her thighs, leaning over her to bring his mouth down and capture one puckered, pink nipple between his lips, letting his eyes lock on hers as he began to suckle at her. Her reaction was instant, her head falling back and her fingers spearing through his hair as a sharp gasp spilled from those pretty, pink lips. Her back arched, pressing her breast more firmly against his mouth, and he slowly slid one hand up the inside of her thigh, his fingertips just barely brushing the sensitive skin and coaxing a shudder out of the small blonde that was trapped beneath his long, lean frame.

He slowly swirled his tongue around the puckered peak between his lips, teasing her with the warm, wet muscle before he gently raked his teeth over the sensitive little bud, reveling in the little hiss that his ministrations coaxed from his partner, her fingers tightening in his hair and giving a slight tug. He sucked greedily at her, his hand finally reaching its destination and tugging at the waistband of her boy shorts. She was quick to lift her hips, allowing him to tug the cotton off of her hips and down those long, slender, toned legs. He flung them over one shoulder and let his hand resume its place between her thighs.

Tris whimpered when she felt the first slide of those long, slender fingers, those deft digits slowly sliding over her slick center. She gave a slight tug at his hair, her eyes drifting shut for a few seconds as the pleasure consumed her, her head tipping back on the leather cushion of her partner's couch as she rolled her hips, encouraging his touch. Then he was repeating the action, applying just a little more pressure, but just enough to leave her wanting more, leave her moaning and rocking her hips towards his hand. She sank her teeth into her bottom lip, hoping with everything in her that he'd move those fingers a little higher. And he did, using that middle finger to work slow, teasing circles over that bundle of nerves hidden between her folds.

Tris gasped, her hips bucking, thighs trembling slightly. Holder had been surprised the first time she'd let him explore between her thighs, not having met a woman who was as sensitive or as receptive to his touch. But the man did things to her that she'd never imagined, coaxing the most embarrassing and shameless reactions from her, sometimes even from the slightest touch or the simplest kiss. He was the _only_ one capable of pleasing her, the _only_ one capable of making her beg.

And beg she did, a frantic plea leaving her lips as she requested, "Yes! Please!"

He rewarded her with another slow, teasing pass of his finger over her clit, the motion causing her to squirm beneath him, hips dancing beneath his touch.

"Yeah…" he purred, those hazel eyes growing darker even as his voice dropped an octave with his growing desire, "You like that, baby?"

That deep, gravelly voice did the most wicked things to her, especially when it was dripping with desire, those eyes fixed on her face as he watched her every reaction.

"Fuck!" she gasped, her free hand moving up to grip at the arm of the couch just above her head as the fingers of her other hand gave another little tug at his hair, coaxing a low growl from him.

Holder cocked one brow at her, pressing against that sensitive little bundle of nerves and applying firm pressure that left her dancing beneath him, a low, strangled moan spilling from her throat, as he repeated, "You like that, Tris?"

"Yes!" she cried, " _God_ yes!"

"Good," he replied, "'Cause you're gonna _love_ this…"

Her blonde brows furrowed and she watched as he pressed a trail of hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses down her slender stomach, letting his mouth linger to ensure that he didn't miss the taste of her skin. He brought his hand lower, slowly sliding one long, slender finger into her hot, wet depths, and she gasped, her eyes fluttering shut for a moment as her mouth fell open and her head tipped back, her hips tilting forward, sliding his finger further inside.

She heard her partner chuckling, knew that he was probably shaking his head at her, as he teased, "So greedy…"

Then his thumb was sliding over that little powerhouse of nerves even as he curled his finger and rubbed at that rough, spongy patch inside of her, teasing _both_ of her sweet spots and leaving her to buck and shudder beneath him, a low moan slipping from her lips. He paused his descent, giving her that look that only Stephen Holder could pull off – the one that reminded her of a cat that had just eaten the canary – and repeating his ministrations, causing her to grip the arm of the couch, digging her fingers into the leather of the cushions that covered it until her knuckles turned white. She gave a breathy whine, her cheeks turning pink in embarrassment even as the sound left her, her thighs trembling slightly and her hips arching towards his hand.

She pouted when she felt her partner easing his hand away, leaving her feeling empty and disappointed, but only long enough for him to add a second finger into the equation, delving both long, skilled fingers inside until she felt the palm of his large hand press against her slick, heated flesh. He curled those fingers, easily locating that special spot, and tapped at it, eliciting a sharp gasp from her and a jerk of her hips as her eyes fluttered shut.

"Ah!" Holder scolded gently, quickly catching Tris' attention and using his free hand to point to both of his eyes when he was sure that she was looking right at him, "Right here, Tris."

She gave a slight nod and he couldn't help but chuckle. He knew he had her, knew that she was _completely_ tuned into what he was doing. He moved his mouth lower, his lips finding the spot just above her navel and sinking his teeth in just deep enough that she could feel the slight sting. She whined, her fingers tugging lightly at his hair as he continued to tease her with his fingers, his eyes locked on that pretty face as he dipped his tongue into the dip of her navel. He watched as she sank her teeth into her bottom lip, those sapphire blue orbs locked on his hazel ones as he pressed a kiss just below her navel. His lips curled up into a wicked little grin just before he sank his teeth into her skin, dealing her a sharp little nip that left her gasping, her body arching.

Holder winked at her, making his way lower to swirl his tongue over first one of her hipbones, a satisfying, surprised gasp escaping the small blonde beneath him, before he kissed his way over to the other one, letting his tongue slide out of his mouth to tease the sensitive flesh there. He raked his teeth over her, his eyes never leaving hers, and was rewarded by the tiny whimper that spilled from her lips.

His large hands found those soft, silky thighs, urging them further apart before he started to gently massage them, working his way up from her knees until he had to stop at the spot where her hip met her thigh. He watched as her chest rose and fell, those ample breasts and pert nipples causing his cock to twitch as he peered up at her from between her thighs. He saw the look in her eyes change then, shifting from desire to pure curiosity, as she sank her teeth into her bottom lip and watched him.

Tris had to admit that she really liked the sight of Holder with that handsome face between her thighs, those warm, hazel eyes gazing up at her from his place between them. And she couldn't deny that she was curious. To be honest, she'd _always_ wondered what it would be like to have a man go down on her but she'd never trusted a man enough to give him that kind of power over her. She wasn't the kind to relinquish control to another person, _especially_ control over her body. But, with Holder, she trusted him completely, something she'd been forced to realize after all the months they'd spent together as partners at the Jericho Police Department. And this was something she knew he wanted to try with her, something he'd been waiting patiently for, something he'd waited the past 5 months for.

"You sure about this?" her partner asked her, drawing her out of her thoughts, "We don't have to."

"Yes," she told him, nodding her consent, "I want to. And we _both_ know _you_ want to."

"That doesn't matter," he told her, shaking his head, "If you're not ready, we can always –,"

But she cut him off, pushing herself up onto her elbows and shaking her head as she insisted, "Holder, listen to me. I want this. I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't."

When she put it that way, he realized that it was true. If Trista Malone didn't want to do something, she sure as hell wasn't going to do it. There was no one, nothing, that could change her mind once she'd made her decision about something.

He nodded his head, murmuring, "All right. Just… relax, okay? Just let me take care of you. I got this."

She giggled but nodded her head, lowering herself back onto the couch, and teased, "Then show me whatcha got, studly."

He shook his head, chuckling lightly, but lifted both of her thighs, draping them over his broad shoulders.

Her eyes widened at that but he was quick to assure her, "Relax, Tink. It helps me delve deeper."

Her brows rose but he just winked, lowering his head. And _God_ if she didn't release the most embarrassing noise yet when she felt that warm, wet tongue slowly slide up the length of her wet slit. She wasn't quite sure what the sound was, somewhere between a surprised gasp, a needy whine, and a strangled moan, but she couldn't suppress it. And she couldn't keep her hands to herself either, one of them flying down to his hair, fisting in the short, soft, light brown locks even as the other grasped at the arm of the couch for dear life, her knuckles turning white. His large hands gripped her hips firmly, holding her in place, despite the fact that her hips tried desperately to buck towards that sinful mouth.

That wicked tongue teased her, slowly sliding over her slick, heated folds, stroking over her slit in slow, teasing passes as her fingers tugged at his hair, a desperate moan spilling from her lips as her toes curled. Holy fucking _hell!_ Had she known it was going to be _this_ fucking good, she would've let him "taste" her 5 fucking months ago, maybe sooner!

Holder felt the thin strings of his resolve snapping, unraveling a little more with each needy whine or breathy sigh his partner gave. He didn't know how much longer he'd be able to keep his cool, not when she was trying to grind herself against his face, despite the firm grip he had on her hips, and moaning his name.

"Holder," she mewled, a sound he'd never heard come out of his partner before, "Holder, please!"

He had no idea what she was asking for, what it was that she needed, but he took a wild guess, moving his mouth up to find that little bundle of nerves that was swelling with her rising desire. He captured it between his lips, flicking his tongue over it in slow, teasing strokes, and she gave a sharp buck, her body nearly spasming as her hips surged against his mouth and she uttered a sharp _"Fuck!"_

He worked his tongue in a slow circle around the little bundle of nerves before flicking the tip of his tongue over it once more, and she shuddered beneath him, her fingers tugging at his hair.

"Yes!" she praised, "Oh _God_ yes!"

Holder had never been harder in his life, his cock straining against the thick cotton of his sweats as he moved his mouth lower once more, his hands moving around to cup the ample swell of her ass, pressing her closer as he delved his tongue into the hot, wet depths of her. And _fuck_ if the strangled cry that tore from his partner wasn't the hottest fucking sound he'd ever heard, _especially_ when it was accompanied by a sharp tug at his hair and a firm roll of her hips, sending his tongue plunging even further inside of her.

Tris was on cloud nine, completely and utterly at the mercy of her partner as he showed her pleasure greater than she'd ever imagined. She couldn't keep quiet, couldn't keep still, couldn't keep her hands to herself. She cried out, she moaned, she whined, she whimpered. She cursed and she praised him. Hell, half of the time, he probably couldn't even make out the words she was trying to say, all of the words getting garbled in her throat or trailing off into a moan when another wave of pleasure rushed over her. But he didn't seem to care. Instead, he _devoured_ her. That was the best way she could think of to describe it, the wild, hungry, desperate way his tongue worked against her, over her, _inside_ of her. He worked that wicked tongue over her slit, he teased her clit, he delved his tongue inside of her hot, wet depths. He licked and sucked, he flicked and swirled, hell he even _slurped –_ a noise that left her blushing, not that she was aware of it. And God help her, she didn't want it to stop.

She urged him on, pressing against the back of his head and digging her heels into the muscles of his back, begging and pleading. Hell she didn't know how the poor man could even breathe! But he did, easing back just slightly every so often to pant against her slick heat, pausing only long enough to fill his lungs with oxygen once more before he'd dive back in again. And _God_ did he make the sexiest fucking noises. He'd groan or pant on occasion, his breath hot against her sensitive flesh. But the greatest fucking sound was when he'd let this deep, rumbling growl rip from his firm, broad chest, the vibration causing her to nearly spasm around that wicked mouth and leaving her panting, gasping, begging for more.

Tris felt her toes curling as another intense burst of pleasure tore through her, leaving her gasping as her head tipped back and her eyes drifted shut for a moment, her hips rocking towards her partner's face. God she didn't want it to end! But she felt those sparks starting low in her abdomen, her skin growing hot as every nerve ending in her body tingled. It had never been like this before, never been so raw, so intense. There was no denying that Holder could take her breath away, that he could give her earth-shattering orgasms that left her as little more than a Tris-shaped puddle on the couch or the bed or even the floor. But this… This was different.

Holder's eyes never left his partner's face, his ears perking up when he heard her voice a sharp, desperate moan, her fingers tugging at his hair and her hips straining against his mouth as he felt her muscles starting to tense, her body growing taut and her skin heating beneath his touch as those firm thighs that framed his face started to shake. Oh it was coming. And he knew it was going to put all the rest of the orgasms he'd helped her achieve so far to shame. And that thought alone had him quickening his pace, flicking his tongue over that little powerhouse of nerves in quick, frantic strokes even as he growled, bringing one hand up to tease her slick slit with the rough pads of his fingers.

"Come on, Tris…" he coaxed, his eyes locked on her pretty face, watching as her features stretched in pleasure, her eyelids fluttering, pupils blown wide and mouth hanging open as her breath caught in her throat, "Fuckin' do it. Let it go. Cum for me, baby. I got you."

He watched as her free hand fisted the leather cushion that covered the arm of the couch, fingers grasping at the material so tight that her knuckles turned white. Her other hand yanked at his hair, prompting him to suck a sharp breath in through his teeth, the sound coming out as a loud hiss. He plunged his fingers into her, delving them deep and tapping at that rough, spongy patch he knew would make her quiver in retaliation. And that was all it took.

Tris came hard, harder than she ever had, her body spasming, thighs shaking, hips jerking. Holder was quick to remove his fingers, bringing his mouth down to catch her sweet musk as it flooded his senses, the scent of her filling his nostrils and making them flare even as he basked in her taste, a low, guttural growl ripping from deep within his chest. He licked and lapped at her slick center. He didn't want to miss a drop, didn't want to let it go to waste, not when _he'd_ been the one to coax it from her, not when he'd waited _five_ fucking months for this. And the sharp whine that spilled from those pretty, pink lips in response, the way her thighs shuddered and her small frame quivered, her hips jerking away from his mouth slightly when the tip of his nose brushed against her clit, let him know that she was still hyper-sensitized.

"Fuck…" she cursed, panting breathlessly, a massive, lazy smile curling at her lips as she massaged his scalp with her fingertips, no doubt trying to ease the sting she'd caused by tugging at it just moments ago, "That was… _Wow…"_

Holder slid his warm, wet tongue over her one last time, giving a long, slow, languid pass to ensure that he got the last drop of her desire, before he hummed in contentment, letting his eyes drift shut as he pressed his lips to the inside of her thigh. He couldn't help but smile as he felt her skin twitch as his facial hair tickled it. Yeah. _Nothing_ compared to the look on Trista Malone's face when she reached that peak, the waves of pleasure rolling over her body and dragging her down with them, plunging her deep into the throes of pure bliss. And to know that _he_ had been the one to bring her to that peak, the one to push her over the edge? Yeah. It was _easily_ the biggest fucking ego trip a man could have.

He nuzzled at the soft, silky skin of her thigh, his eyes closed as he teased her with the tip of his nose, the soft flesh of his warm lips, the rough scrape of his facial hair. He pressed one last kiss to her thigh before resting his chin on her slender stomach and gazing up at her. The smile she gave him was the _best_ damn smile he'd ever seen, so warm and welcoming, lazy and carefree. It was a genuine smile, the kind that _very_ few people could coax out of her. And in that moment, nothing else mattered. It was just them, just Stephen Holder and Trista Malone, just a man staring up at the woman he loved. And, while he wanted _so_ badly to tell her, he knew that she wasn't quite ready for that. So he'd settle for this, these little moments when they could bask in each other without anyone else watching them, without the risk of anyone else trying to piece it together and spread the fact that they were dating around to all of their little friends.

Tris couldn't help but smile when she saw him gazing up at her with those warm, hazel eyes, her lips twitching just before they curled up into a genuine smile. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so boneless, the last time she'd felt like a fucking puddle of Trista-shaped Jell-O. The moments in which she truly felt comfortable, safe, _happy,_ the moments in which she was truly able to be _herself,_ were when she was with Holder. And she knew that there had to be something to it, that it had to mean _something_ since he was the only one that she ever felt that way around, the only one that had ever seen the _real_ Trista Malone. But she wasn't ready to analyze it, not just yet.

She ran her fingers through his hair, the soft strands teasing her fingers as she tried to tame the short, light brown, adorable mess that he called hair. She gave a light, breathless laugh as she realized that it was a pointless endeavor, choosing instead to let her fingers roam around to the back of his head, where she began to gently massage his scalp with her fingertips.

"Sorry," she mumbled, shooting him an apologetic look as his eyelids began to droop and he voiced a low purr of approval, "I just kinda… lost it when I felt your mouth on me…"

"Don't," he told her, "Don't ever apologize for that. Those primpy, porn bitches don't have _shit_ on my girl."

She lost it at that, tipping her head back as laughter bubbled up from her throat. She shook her head, her lips curling up into a smile when she'd finally managed to recover.

"Leave it to you, Holder," she teased lightly.

"Hey, I'm a class act, baby," he razzed, his lips curling up into a crooked little smirk, that Holder classic.

She gave a single, not-so-ladylike snort of laughter, rolling those pretty, blue eyes at him, and retorted, "Yeah. Uh-huh. Sure. Likely story but I don't believe it."

That prompted Holder to move, crawling up her body until he could lean down above her, his mouth just a hair's breadth from hers as he gazed down at her with those rich, warm, hazel eyes. His lips twitched as he fought back a smile, his breath fanning against her lips in warm little puffs as he held himself above her with both large hands.

"Ya don't believe me?" he questioned, cocking one brow at her, "I'll prove it."

"All right, big guy," his partner prompted, "Whatcha got?"

"Oh-ho-ho, baby, you can't handle this…" he practically purred, a wicked little glint filling his eyes just before he winked down at her, dipping his head to capture her lips.

Tris smiled against his lips. She couldn't help it. His jokes were the cheesiest but he never failed to make her smile. Hell he was the only one that could manage to make her smile when she felt like crying, the only one that could make her laugh when she just wanted to strangle someone.

Holder felt her lips hum against his as she laughed, causing his lips to curl up into a smile even as he felt those small hands slowly sliding down over his firm, broad chest, traveling lower to his slender stomach. Her fingers tickled over the chiseled lines of his hips to toy with the waistband of his black, cotton sweatpants. He groaned, the sound low and throaty, his tongue tangling with hers as he arched his hips towards those small hands, hands that were surprisingly soft, despite her rough childhood, despite the strain their job put on those small, delicate-looking hands. But Trista Malone was _anything_ but delicate and those that made the mistake of assuming that she was _sorely_ regretted ever having made that assumption.

He wasn't surprised when she captured his tongue between her lips and began to suck greedily at the warm, wet muscle. Nor was he surprised when he felt those hands start to yank impatiently at the waistband of his sweats. She tugged and pulled, growling in frustration when she discovered that she couldn't reach any further than his knees.

"Take those fucking things off," she demanded, her warm breath fanning over his lips as she gazed up at him, narrowing those pretty blue eyes at him slightly.

He gave her a single, downward nod, pushing himself up onto his knees and clumsily maneuvering so that he could get them off without having to leave the couch. He flung them across the room. He didn't care where they landed. And he knew that Tris didn't care either, not when she pushed herself up into a seated position, that relentless, determined expression in her eyes. He knew that look well. And he knew _damn_ good and well that it meant he was in for one _hell_ of a trip.

He found himself glued to that spot, his hazel eyes locked with those bright, Caribbean blue orbs as his partner crawled across the brown, leather cushions of his couch, her ample breasts swaying with her motions, making him swallow as he felt the saliva start to pool in his mouth. His breath caught in his throat as she grew closer, those baby blues darkening to the color of deep, midnight sapphires. He didn't say a word, didn't move a muscle, hell he didn't even _breathe_ as his partner closed the distance between them, pushing herself up onto her knees and slowly pivoting so that she had her knees positioned on either side of his thighs, her small hands resting on his firm, broad shoulders.

His eyes locked with hers, taking in that certain sparkle that told him she wasn't taking any prisoners tonight. He felt one of her hands leave his shoulder, slowly making its descent as she teased his skin with whispery touches, trailing down over his chest, his stomach, before drifting even further. One of her fingers teased his navel briefly, pausing only a moment to lightly graze over the slight dip, her fingernail scraping ever so lightly and coaxing a shudder to rip down his spine. Then her hand was traveling even further south and Holder was left to gasp, every muscle in his body tensing and his hips bucking violently as she wrapped those long, slender fingers around the part of his anatomy that craved her touch the most. His jaw clenched, nostrils flaring, as his hands fisted the cushion he was sitting on, gripping it tight enough to turn his knuckles white.

" _Fuck!"_ he swore sharply, "Tris, you don't ease up down there and this is gonna be over _real_ fuckin' quick, baby."

Those pretty, pink lips curled up into a slow, sure smile, a wicked glint filling those deep blue irises as she cocked one blonde brow at him, asking, "Is that so?"

"Yeah," he practically wheezed, giving a jerky nod, "Yep. You gotta let go or he's gonna sneeze _all_ over the place."

She couldn't help but laugh at that, laughing so hard she snorted. Holder's brows rose and he was silent for a moment as his partner's laughter came to an abrupt halt and her eyes grew wider than he'd ever seen them. She clapped both hands over her mouth, staring back at him as her brain struggled to process the fact that she had just made such an embarrassing noise. But the comical element of the moment wasn't lost on Holder. No. He lost it, snickering quietly at first before he finally lost his composure, a deep, hearty chuckle bubbling up from his chest. And though her eyes narrowed briefly at him as he brought both of his large hands up to catch his partner's smaller ones in his own, guiding them down to his bare chest and resting his hands over hers to hold them in place, he saw her pursing her lips together tightly to keep from laughing right along with him.

"Now _that_ was classy, Tink," he razzed, a playful grin curling at his lips.

"Shut up," she chided, narrowing her eyes at him slightly.

"I mean I was gonna give ya an A for effort up until that point. But I think that might've just sunk your ship, Tinky Dink," he teased.

"You keep that shit up and _your_ ship won't be sailin' these seven seas, turkenzola," she countered, her lips twitching as she fought the urge to smile.

"See… Now that's just mean," he said, a pout curling at his lips.

"Says the man who laughed at me," she pointed out, her pretty, pink lips curling down into a pout "You could've hurt my little feelings."

"Oh please!" he joked, "You don't have any feels."

She gasped, jerking her head back slightly and feigning like she felt insulted.

"Dick move, sir. Dick move," she accused, cocking one blonde brow at him.

"Oh it can, baby," he purred, his lips twitching before the corner of his mouth twisted up into one of those classic Holder smirks, "All you gotta do is say the word."

"Holder?" the small blonde inquired, her soft voice so sweet as she leaned in closer, her lips just a hair's breadth from his.

"Yeah?" he asked, leaning towards her, his nose brushing hers slightly, and chasing her mouth as she eased back slightly.

"Shut up," she instructed, her tone growing firm once more.

He nodded, his lips still trying to pursue hers, only to be evaded every time he was close enough he could almost taste her.

"You got it," he replied, his large hands sliding down her silky sides until he found the curve of her hips.

The time for teasing was over. And she made that _quite_ clear when she used one hand to apply pressure to his shoulder, lifting herself slightly and positioning her hips just right, as she used her other to guide the broad head of his cock towards her entrance.

Holder could barely breathe as he stared at his partner, his hazel eyes locked with her blue ones. But she only paused a moment before sinking down on him. She gasped, her eyelids fluttering as she slowly lowered herself onto him, driving him deeper until he was completely buried inside of her, clear down to the hilt, her hips meeting his. Holder couldn't help the deep, throaty growl that rumbled up from his chest as he felt those hot, wet, tight walls gripping him. His hands moved of their own accord, one sliding down and around to grasp her ass and coax her even closer as the other slid up the curve of her spine to find her long, wild hair, his fingers spearing through the soft, golden strands and fisting in the thick locks as he arched his hips up off of the couch. He craned his neck, his lips crashing into hers and a low groan spilling into her mouth as he felt his partner use the leverage she had on his shoulders to lift herself off of him. She eased her hips back until the only part of him that still remained inside of her was the head of his cock. Then he was pulling her back down, using his hand in her hair and the one on her ass to guide her. He rewarded her with a hum of appreciation, the vibration of his lips causing hers to tingle.

They quickly found their rhythm, hips rocking and lips locked unless one of them had to come up for air. The apartment was filled with the sounds of their mingled moans and groans, the sounds muffled slightly as they spilled them into each other's mouths, greedily swallowing down the sounds of their shared pleasure. Holder's fingers dug into the soft, ample swell of her ass as she moved on top of him, his other hand leaving her hair to roam down her back and find her other cheek. He pressed her closer, causing her knees to slide on the leather cushions and spreading her even further.

The new angle sparked a change in his partner, prompting a sharp whine from her as the broad head of his cock prodded at that rough, spongy patch along her upper wall. Her hips bucked, thighs trembling slightly, and he used his hands to guide her, arching his hips higher up off of the couch and pressing her more firmly against him to ensure that he applied more pressure against that sweet spot. And the needy whine she gave was all the encouragement he needed to know that he was getting it right.

"Holder," she whimpered against his mouth, those blue eyes closed as she pressed her forehead to his, one of her small hands sliding up behind his head to fist her fingers in the soft, short strands of his hair.

He nodded to her, murmuring, "I got you, baby. I got you. I'mma get you there."

Her eyes drifted shut, her mouth falling open as he gave a particularly hard thrust, and he heard her breath catch in her throat as her thighs began to tremble, her hips stuttering momentarily as he nudged at that sweet spot inside of her with a little more force than he'd intended. His resolve was slipping, his self-control faltering, as he felt his own body burning. He had to get a grip, had to tone it down.

But, to his surprise, his partner voiced a sharp whine, her hips jerking into his, and demanded, "Again. Do it again."

His hazel eyes grew wide but he slid one hand up to her shoulder, his other grasping her ass tight, and arched his hips up off of the couch, using his grip on her to tug her down onto him. Her walls spasmed around him and her breath caught once more as her nails sank into his shoulder, the fingers of her other hand tugging at his hair.

"Yes!" she praised, "Please!"

Holder buried his face in the crook of her neck, his nostrils flaring as they filled with her scent, the perfect blend of raspberries, amber, clementine, and a hint of champagne. He pressed a few lingering kisses to her damp skin, slick with sweat, before pressing his forehead to her shoulder and grunting as he used both of his large hands to grasp her ass and guide her motions.

She gasped, her back arching, causing the puckered peaks of her nipples to brush against his bare chest, and her hips arched faster, prompting him to pick up the pace. Her fingers tugged at his hair, her thighs trembling harder and her walls clenching subtly around him in anticipation of her approaching climax.

But when Tris whimpered, that was when Holder realized just how close she was, easing his head back to gaze up at her, locking eyes with her as she gazed at him with heavy-lidded eyes, her pupils blown wide and her lips parted slightly as she moved on top of him. He slid one hand around and down, slipping it between them to press his thumb against her clit and rub a slow, maddening circle over it. Her hips jerked then, stuttering, and her breath caught in her throat as her nails raked over his scalp and dug into his shoulder. He pressed firmly at the bundle of nerves and she lost it, yanking at his hair with one hand while the other scrambled to find purchase somewhere, anywhere, her nails raking against the skin that covered his shoulder blade. Her hips bucked, her walls spasming around him as she voiced a desperate, strangled moan.

Holder's eyes were locked on her, that same look of awe, of pure amazement, filling his features that always crossed his handsome face when he watched her come undone for him. Despite the number of times they'd experimented sexually in the past 5 months that they'd been dating, he never ceased to find her reactions to him completely captivating. It was like he just couldn't tear his eyes from her, like he was afraid that he'd miss something. There was nothing like watching Tris' body respond to him, nothing like knowing that _he_ was the one to coax those responses from her.

And watching her reach that peak, watching her plunge headlong into the throes of what had to be one _hell_ of an intense orgasm, prompted his own body to respond. His hips jerked erratically even as one of his large hands found her shoulder, curling around it to hold her hips right against his as he pumped his hips, his cock twitching as he finally let go, cumming hard inside of those hot, wet, tight walls that gripped him, fluttering with her aftershocks. His grunted as his pelvis jarred against her, pressing insistently against her clit with every thrust he gave, and she was thrown into a second climax, her eyes widening and her whole body tensing just before she spasmed around him once more, her breath catching in her throat before she gave a sound somewhere between a sharp whine, an overwhelmed whimper, and a slight sob.

Holder's hazel eyes grew wide as he stared at his partner, his mouth hanging open in surprise. While there was no denying that he'd given her some pretty intense orgasms before, and _plenty_ at that, he'd _never_ managed to set her off twice in a row like that!

A slow, sure grin stretched clear across his face as he watched Tris' eyelids flutter, her features conveying a look of utter bliss. But she collapsed against him when the initial high was over, her body crumpling against his as she trembled, muscles twitching, burying her face in his neck and slowly nuzzling her nose against him as she struggled to regain her breath.

Holder turned his head, pressing a kiss to his partner's forehead, bringing one hand up to gently brush her sweat-soaked hair out of her face even as he used the other to make slow, soothing passes up and down the length of her back.

"Shh…" he murmured, his deep voice softer than usual, "I got you, baby. I got you."

She gave a little hum of approval and nuzzled lightly against his neck once more before she pressed a single kiss to the sensitive skin there.

"Don't move…" she whispered, "Let's just… stay like this for a while."

Holder nodded his head, using his free hand to snag the blanket off of the back of the couch and wrap it around them.

Tris hummed in contentment, her lips curling into a smile against his skin, and let her eyes drift shut.

But just as she was drifting off to sleep, she heard him whisper, "I love you…"

 _I'm only down for you (I'm only down)  
I told you a million times (You know that I mean it)  
You know that I mean it girl  
Down for you  
Down for you (Everything that I do)  
Everything that I do  
I keep it one hundred with you_

 _All those other girls that you think_  
 _I'm creepin round with I ain't girl (I ain't girl)_  
 _I'm only down for you_  
 _Only down for you_  
 _What your friends say just ain't true_  
 _I'm only down_  
 _I'm only down_

 _For you  
For you (I'm only down for you)_

 _For you_

 _For you (I'm only down if you are down with me too)_

 _I said girl can we talk  
And she said no  
I'm tired of all this talking  
You need to let it show (Show yeah)  
Show me you ain't just talkin,  
I need to know  
Or I'mma get to walking  
Baby, please don't go  
Please don't go_

 _All those other girls that you think_  
 _I'm creepin round with I ain't girl_  
 _I'm only down for you_  
 _Only down for you_  
 _What your friends say just ain't true_  
 _I'm only down_  
 _I'm only down_

 _For you  
For you (You know that I mean it)  
For you  
For you (I'm only down if you are down with me too)_

 _I'm only down for you (I'm only down. You know that I mean it)  
I told you a million times  
You know that I mean it girl  
Down for you  
Down for you (I told you a million times)  
Everything that I do  
I keep it one hundred with you (You know that I mean it)  
I'm only down for you  
You know that I mean it_

 **Lyrics from the Songs:**

 _Feel You_ by Blackbear – Tris' perspective

 _Down 4 U_ by Blackbear – Holder's perspective

 _ **Author's Note:**_ I'd like to thank all of you that actually took the time – and had the courage – to read this all the way through. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you have any comments, questions, concerns, or suggestions, feel free to hit me up. If you have any ideas for other one-shots that you'd like to see written about these two characters – smutty or otherwise – don't hesitate to let me know and I'll take them all into consideration. Thanks again!

Rose


End file.
